


When the Sun Shines, It Glitters

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans!Sam, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light came in through the only window in the motel room and Sam held the glitter nail polish up to it reverently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Shines, It Glitters

The light came in through the only window in the motel room and Sam held the glitter nail polish up to it reverently, the glitter sparkling bright and silver. Cupping it gently, Sam looked down on it with awe. She’d never had nail polish before. Dad didn’t like it when Sam talked about nail polish or make-up or having long hair or Barbie’s. Dad would yell at her and say thing like;

“Boys don’t play with Barbie’s or wear make-up, Sam.”

And something inside Sam would hurt so much, because it meant that Dad didn’t love him. Dean said that it was because Dad didn’t understand. Sam thought that was really strange, because Dean understood it so perfectly and loved Sam completely, just the way she was. 

And now Dean had brought Sam _nail polish._

She looked at him, eyes big, bright and shining. “Dean, this is amazing.” She turned back to the window and held the small bottle up to the light again, just so she could see it sparkle. Little spots of light danced around the floor and she laughed. Spinning around to face Dean, Sam ran over to him, knocking into him and giving him the tightest hug she could. Dean was taller than her, so he had to lean down a little bit, to rest his chin on her head. Sam felt so safe, wrapped up in her big brother’s arms. She leaned back and Dean lifted his head to look down at her, a smile pulling at his lips. She grinned at him, amazed at how awesome he was.

“Where did you get it?” she asked.

Dean looked away, a light blush staining his cheeks. “I, uh, went to the Walmart, the one down the road. There was a basket, filled with things marked half price. So I went and bought it.” He looked back down at Sam, embarrassment clinging to his smile.

“You did?!” 

“Yeah.” He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head. “The lady behind the counter was real suspicious, but it was only a dollar, and I had the money. I said it was for my kid sister, and her faced changed, Sammy, you shoulda seen it. It went all soft and sweet.” He shook his head. “Piece of cake.”

Sam tried to imagine it, her brother, eleven years old, confident enough to go up to the till with a bottle of nail varnish; to say it was for his little sister. Sam felt so happy, she thought she would explode. She buried her head back into Dean’s chest, embarrassed at the tears that threatened to fall, clinging to her lashes.

“You’re the best, ever, “ she whispered and Dean hugged her tight. He brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her shoulders gently. 

“How about we put this on you, huh?”

Sam nodded her head enthusiastically but stopped when a thought stuck her. She looked up at Dean in fear. “Dean, I dunno how!”

Dean ruffled her hair. “S’okay, I’ve seen plentya girls doing in my classes and stuff. I’ll do it for you, this time, show you how it’s done. Sound okay, kiddo?”

“Yes!” Sam screeched as she disengaged completely from Dean’s arms and leapt onto her bed. “Is here okay?”

“Sure thing, Sam,” Dean laughed as he went over to her. “Scooch forward.”

Sam moved forwards until her feet dangled over the edge of the bed. Her feet were bare already and she wiggled her toes in excitement. Dean tapped her moving toes and then grabbed them to tickle the soles. Sam began laughing, shouting, “Dean! That tickles!” Her stomach quickly started hurting from all the laughter and she said breathlessly, “Stop it, my tummy hurts now.” 

Dean let go of her feet after one more tickle and Sam pouted at him playfully. She pointed at her feet imperiously, nose in the air. 

“Paint my toes now, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “What do you say, Sam?”

“Pleeeeeeeeeease,” Sam whined, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Good girl,” Dean told her, and Sam flushed with pride, lowering her eyes to the plain brown covers of the bed, her arms wrapping around her chest tightly.

“Ready?”

Sam nodded and watched avidly as Dean unscrewed the lid of the nail varnish, dipping the brush into the varnish a few times before putting the bottle down on the dark carpet of the motel room. He held Sam’s left foot with one hand while the other very carefully painted Sam’s big toe with the brush. He made sure to cover the nail evenly and didn’t get any on the skin surrounding it.

Sam whispered, hushed, “You’re so good at this, Dean.”

He flashed her a small smile, green eyes sparkling just as much as the glitter on her toe. He moved his hand to hold her next toe and then dipped the brush back into the bottle. Sam felt calm inside, happy and peaceful, as Dean painted each toe on her foot. It felt like there was a piece inside her that suddenly fit properly; the way she was inside could now be seen outside. There was very little sound in the room as Dean moved onto her other foot, just the two of them breathing. Sam didn’t want to say a word, spellbound by each piece of glitter that now adorned her feet. She wanted to wiggle her toes and dance about, but she knew that the nail varnish was still wet and would smudge if she moved too soon.

All too soon Dean was done, putting the brush back into the bottle and closing the lid tight. Sam carefully pulled her feet up onto the bed, her knees folding into her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and stared at her sparkling toes. 

“You’re being all quiet there, Sam. You okay?”

“Yeah, Dean, I’m amazing.” She looked up at him. “This is perfect. You’re the best ever.”

She moved her eyes back to her feet, enthralled by the silver glitter. Dean sat down beside her, knocking his shoulder against hers gently. She rocked to the side a little and then back. 

“They look real pretty, Sam,” Dean murmured.

“No,” Sam said, eyes wide and voice soft with wonder, “they’re beautiful.” She glanced over at Dean. “Do you think you could do my fingernails too?”

Dean shook his head, smiling at her but his eyes looks sad, full of regret. “Sorry, Sam, but we don’t want Dad to know. It can be our little secret.”

Sam leaned against Dean, her head on his shoulder as she stared at the door of the motel room, stained wood that was a dirty brown, like the rest of the room. She sighed. “Our secret.” Not daring to look at Dean, Sam asked, “Can I do your toes, Dean? We should match.” She twisted her hands on her drawn-up knees. “I should get to practice, and my toes are all done now!”

Sam heard Dean swallow. “Sure,” he answered, and Sam jumped up on the bed, barrelling into Dean to give him a hug. She bounced of the bed and onto the floor, distracted momentarily by the flash of sparkle from her toes. She ran over to the light coming from the window onto the floor and danced in for a short moment, before skipping back to Dean, who looked at her fondly.

She knelt down in front of him. “Feet, please,” she said sunnily, and Dean put his feet in front of her. Sam picked up the nail varnish from the floor, carefully unscrewing the lid. She dipped the brush a few times, just as she had seen Dean do, and then put the bottle on the floor a foot away from her so she wouldn’t knock it over. Sam held Dean’s foot steady and then began to paint Dean’s toe. She had to do it very slowly, so that it was even and so that she wouldn’t go outside the lines. It was hard, keeping her hand steady, but when she had done that first toe, Sam smiled with pride. 

Sam painted the rest of Dean’s toes in the same meticulous manner, being very careful; Dean did hers so perfectly, so she had to do his just as well. When she was finished, she put the brush back, tightening the top so the nail varnish wouldn’t spill out of the bottle. Dean’s toes looked amazing, just as good as hers, and Sam hoped that Dean felt as good as she did, like all his pieces now fit together. 

“Now we both look beautiful,” she stated.

Later that night, when Dad said, “Boys, get to bed,” it didn’t bother her like it usually did. Underneath her socks, her toes were painted with silver glitter, and it was like a shield that protected her from the hurtful things Dad said because he couldn’t understand. Sam and Dean shared a bed that night, and while Dad was sitting at the table, papers strewn across the surface, Sam pressed her glitter-covered toes against Dean’s. She thought that no one would ever love her as much as Dean and no one could ever understand her like he did. They fit together because all their pieces matched.

Sam fell asleep with a smile on her face and glitter on her toes, feeling like she belonged in her skin for the first time.


End file.
